warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cherrice Bauyon
Cherrice Bauyon is an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. She belongs to a rare Radical faction known as Homo Superior. As a member of Homo Superior Cherrice believes that in order to survive mankind must evolve into a new, superior species. To this effect Cherrice is always looking for ways in which to accelerate human evolution. Cherrice is a beautiful and charming lady with a friendly, playful and flirtatious demeanor. However it is a bad mistake to judge her based on her outward behavior, for she is ruthless and opportunistic when pursuing her goals. Currently Cherrice is a member of the Tenebarite Cabal, which is hunting down the clandestine organization, Vitores Tenebras and the renegade Inquisitors that founded it. While Cherrice is a supporter of the Imperial regime and wholeheartedly approves of disposing of traitors, it may be that she has some ulterior motives for pursuing the Vitores Tenebras that she has not made apparent to her peers. Appearance Cherrice is an attractive lady, and she knows it well. Standing at just under six feet tall and with a lean curvacious figure, Cherrice easily catches the eyes of others when in a crowd. This is even more evident given the cosmetic changes she has undergone. Cherrice's hair is a deep azure blue, and it does not appear to be dyed as even when it is cut it grows back the same color. In addition the irises of Cherrice's eyes are iridescent in color, constantly shifting between a number of colors in a variety of shades. Cherrice claims that the modifications are merely cosmetic, and were undergone in order to fit in with the styles of the nobility of a planet that she was investigating. This is not entirely true in the case of her eyes, which are known to have modifications that are functional. Cherrice rarely wears armor. She prefers a subtle approach to hunting her targets, and thus often poses as a civilian in the coarse of her work. Usually she prefers to don a persona of one of the social elite, and she has a wardrobe filled with outfits in a number of luxurious and exotic styles. When in battle she usually dons her personal set of Carapace Armor. The armor is deep crimson, and was tailor made for her by a master artificer. The special Carapace Armor is designed to show off her frame, and is lighter than most Carapace Armor, allowing Cherrice greater use of her ability all while maintain the standard level of protection afforded by Carapace Armor History Early Life Cherrice was born on the Hive World of Hatchford Prime. Born in the slums of the worlds capital Hive, Cherrice never knew either of her parents, and lived on the streets as part of a Hive Gang for most of her youth. Originally having never been given a name, she named herself Cherrice after the name of a daughter of one of the Hive's nobility that passed through her slum by mistake. Cherrice believed the name to be posh, and thus adopted the moniker for herself. Supposedly she was rediculed by her peers for adopting such a high class name, but retained it none the less. Her peers began to call her princess shortly after, much to her chagrin. As Cherrice grew she quickly established a place of leadership for herself among the gang. Her natural cunning and ruthlessness were powerful assets to her gang, and her fellows quickly learned to defer to her. While Cherrice was proud of her accomplishments as a ganger, she soon became unsatisfied with gang life. She possessed a streak of curiosity that often got her involved in difficult situations, though her skills and guile usually got her out of them. She stole books when she could, and ravenously consumed whatever knowledge she was presented with. Her ambition and curiosity eventually lead Cherrice to desire to become something more, as she believed that her talents made her deserving of a loftier lifestyle. However she quickly found herself frustrated by her attempts to rise above her station, fof Hatchford was well known for its strict class divide. A New Life At the age of 16 Cherrice was one of the top enforcers in her gang. despite her continued inability to find something new life proceeded well for Cherrice. However soon things would change when an unusual spike in mutant activity occured in the Underhive. Mutants were increasing in number, and were beginning to threaten the various Hive Gangs, and the Lower Hive. In response the local authorities and Arbites began to crack down on the mutants and gangers trying to restore order. The leader of Cherrice's gang wanted to go to ground and stay out of the conflict, reasoning that if they kept to themselves they would give neither the mutants nor the authorities a reason to target them. Despite this Cherrice found that her curiosity got the best of her, and took a small group to investigate the mutant activity. Cherrice reasoned that the best way to deal with the situation was to actually know what it was, and besides she believed in an aggressive approach to dealing with threats. Incensed at the insubordination, the Gang Leader declared that Cherrice and her group were cast out of the gang, and that if they returned they would be shot. Cherrice found herself uncaring, for she had long since gotten tired of her old lifestyle. Cherrice and her group travelled deep into the Underhive in search of the Mutants' headquarters. They quickly found the Underhive to be more deadly than usual with the conflict between the mutants, Gangers and Arbites going on. Every one of the group ended up killed save for Cherrice herself. Using her lethal skills and sharp wits Cherrice managed to find the Mutants' primary base, and discovered that the increase of the mutant population and activity was the result of some strange new cult. Unable to assault the base herself Cherrice withdrew to reevaluate her position. As she was moving through the Underhive on her way upward she came across a heavily armed group of exotic warriors that had fallen into a mutant ambush. In spite of her better judgement cherrice decided to aid the group, catching the mutants by surprise by assassinating their leader with a surprise attack. The resulting confusion allowed the group to make quick work of the remaining mutants. Some within this group then turned their guns upon Cherrice. They had been dealing with Gangers as much as mutants in the Underhive, and Cherrice was most certainly a Ganger. Thinking that this was going to be her last fight and cursing herself for getting involved, Cherrice prepared to defend herself. To the collective surprise of those present the leader of the group ordered them to lower their weapons. He spoke to Cherrice, introducing himself as Inquisitor Amar Lomm. He thanked her for her aid in dealing with the ambush, and offered her some of his men as a escort to safety in gratitude for her loyalty to the Emperor. Sensing that this was a powerful man and a possible gateway to a new life, Cherrice declined his offer. Instead she made an offer of her own. She revealed that she new the location of the mutant headquarters, and was intimately familiar with the layout of the Underhive. She then told Lomm that she would guide him and his group to the location in return for getting her off the planet. Amused by Cherrice's boldness, and eager to strike the Chaos cult at its heart, Lomm agreed. The group proceeded to journey to the mutant base, fighting against hostile cultsits and Ganagers along the way. Several times Cherrice's cunning and skills as a killer came useful to the group, and Amar Lomm came to appreciate her capabilities more and more as they went on. After the cult was destroyed Cherrice demanded her repayment, asking to go to any planet so long as it wasn't this one. However Lomm saw her potential, and instead offered to make her part of his staff. After he explained the importance of his position, and the benfits of working under an Inquisitor Cherrice agreed. The Road to the Rosette Lomm educated and trained Cherrice, and not long after accepting her into his retinue her took her on as his apprentice. As it turned out Cherrice took well to her life as an Explicator, and she also soon became found of things associated with high society. Fashion, political intrigue and the luxuries of wealth formed a new, and delightful contrast to her former, dingy life. Despite this she never lost her killer instinct or her devotion to the work of the Inquisition. Cherrice as it turned out was a perfect apprentice for an Inquisitor. She was driven by intense curiosity, seeking out new knowledge and secrets at every given opportunity. She wasn't squeamish about bloodshed, and her time in hive gangs had taught her that cruely and intimidation could be effective tools when applied correctly. In addition she had an appreciation for intrigue, politics and high Imperial culture that one would find surprising from one that hailed from the Lower Hive. She also enjoyed pitting her skills and wits against worthy adversaries. With these traits it is little wonder that Cherrice progressed through her training quickly, and soon became an interrogator. Cherrice initially had difficulty among Lomm's staff. The numerous highly trained agent did not think much of the lowly Ganger girl that they had picked up. However her drive and capabilities quickly changed their minds. Among the more intimate relationships that Cherrice formed during that time was between her and Lomm's other encumbent apprentice, Dremlin Vowe. Dremlin was highborn and ambitious, and was Lomm's senior apprentice. The two initially hated one another, then grew to respect one another and finally initiated a spordic, on and off romance, all while maintaining a heated rivalry. Cherrice would later look back fondly on their volatile, youthful romance. During one assignment cherrice went undercover as a long lost member of the noble Bauyon family, which had been massacred some years before. She did this in order to get close to Cranelt Tuvore, the youthful, charming scion of the noble Tuvore family. The Tuvore family had strong ties with House Bauyon, and a marriage between Cranelt and the Bauyon's youngest daughter had been arranged. Posing as this daughter, Cherrice got close to Cranelt and rekindled the engagement. This cover allowed her to discover evidence of heresy that Cranelt and his family were negaged in. She then waited until the wedding ceremony, and then executed her husband to be at the altar. She would then participate in the purging of House Tuvore. Afterwards Lomm and the rest of his retinue questioned her as to why she waited so long to to strike when she had obtained difinitive proof long since. Cherrice replied that she wanted to end the assignment on a dramatic note, that she wanted to see what it would be like to have a wedding, and that she enjoyed stoking Vowe's jealousy. Following this mission she decided to abopt the name Bauyon as her own just as she had taken her first name years before. In another case Cherrice was sent to investigate rumors of a possible Chaos Cult which had sprung up within the ranks of the Imperial Guard that were engaged in a campaign against rebel forces. At that time she met Sergeant Vernath Lawnor of the 255th Barom Regiment. Cherrice found Vernath to be excellent assistance, as he was a seasoned veteran and unusually thoughtful for a low ranking Guardsman. With his help she managed to uncover the existence of the cult. During the final engagement the cult brought in aid from Chaos Space Marines. The resulting fight was very nearly lethal for all involved, particularly Vernath. After the dust had settled Cherrice found Vernath at a local bar, and sat down to drink and chat with him. Vernath lamented the steep odds that the Guard faced, and his own lack of strength. Vernath fealt that it was unfair to pit ordinary men against monsters, wishing there was a way to tip the scale in favor of the Imperium's soldiers against such enemies. Cherrice found that she agreed with this sentiment, and having taken a liking to Vernath, invited him to work with her. Vernath agreed, and after gaining permission from Lomm the Guardsman joined his retinue. Eventually it was time for Cherrice to move on. She had more than proved that she was capable of performing the work of an Inquisitor, and it was time that she took the lead in the hunt. Lomm made the necessaary recommendations, and Cherrice received her Inquisitorial Rosette. Cherrice moved on, taking Vernath with her as the first member of her staff. She teased Dremlin before she left as she had become an Inquisitor before him. She joined the Ordo Hereticus as a member of the Recongregationist philosophy in honor of her master, though she was beginning to have doubts. She had watched how her master struggled fruitlessly to reform the Imperium for years, and the frustration that it had caused him. As she ventured out on her own she became determined to find a solution to the problem. Newly Minted Inquisitor Personality Cherrice comes off as a very friendly and approachable person. She usually tries to get into the good graces of new aquaintances, all the better to manipulate them later if need be. Cherrice is very bold and flirtatious person. She is very comfortable with her sexuality, and actively uses it to her advantage. To her sex is a means by which she can get others to drop their guards around her, be they friend or foe. In the case of the former it allows her to know her allies better so that she might make better use of them. For her enemies it is a means of uncovering weaknesses that she can mercilessly exploit at a convenient moment. In spite of her charm and friendly demeanor Cherrice is a very calculating person at her core. She will take advantage of any opportunity to reach her goals, and can ruthlessly strike at her foes and sacrifice her allies. Cherrice is not the type of person to pointlessly waste lives, but to her each life has a particular value, usually based upon how much use they are to her work. If sacrificing an ally will secure a major victory, or further her long term goals Cherrice will not hesitate to do so. Not unless the ally in question is more valuable to her than the rewards she would reap. Cherrice generally prefers the soft touch in the course of her work, but she is more than willing to use violence and aggressive tactics when it suits the situation. She also enjoys her job to a great extent. She enjoys the thrill of hunting down dangerous elements and the challenge of capturing or slaying them, revelling in the chase. Her enjoyment of hunting down deviants and of mortal combat can often cause others to view her as bloodthristy, which is often at odds with initial impressions. However Cherrice maintains that the nejoyment she recieves from these activities stems primarily from the challenge they pose, and from the feeling of accomplishment that she recieves upon victory. She also takes pride in her self control, never allowing the Thrill of the hunt to overwhelm her reason. Cherrice has been known to go sport hunting during downtime. Cherrice is part of the philosophical faction known as Homo Superior. It is believed by the members of Homo Superior that the current state of the Imperium is not the fault of the Imperium itself. Rather they believe that the Imperium is collapsing due to the flaws of humanity itself. Humanity is filled with flaws and weaknesses be they physical, or of character. What more evidence does one need than the endemic worship of the Dark Gods amongst humanity? Thus Homo Superior seeks to accelerate humanity's evolution in to a new, stronger, more perfect organism. as such Cherrice is constantly on the look out for ways to push humanity's development further, including genetic sciences. Cherrice is a more Radical leaning Inquisitior and considers herself to be a realist. Often times innocents must be hurt in the name of humanity's survival. Likewise she is not as hidebound as some within the Inquisition regarding the methods one uses to protect the human race. Cherrice is often willing to make use of stigmatized technology, and have dealings with shady parties in the name of her mission. However she does believe that the Imperium is necessary to keep humanity united and safe until they can achieve their transformation into a superior species, and thus hunts those elements that destabilize the Imperium with the ruthless efficiency expected of her station. Cherrice has a marked interest in Abhumans. Since Abhumans are often the result of evolving in extreme environments, or genetic modification. Cherrice believes that certain Abhuman species may hold the keys to bringing about the "New Man". Thus she keeps a number of Abhumans in her employ, and often goes out of her way to acquire rare specimens. However Cherrice has a distinct aversion to Mutants. To Cherrice Mutants are dangerous free radicals within the human gene-pool, evolutionary dead ends and abberants that disrupt the flow of human evolution. Thus Cherrice makes their extermination a priority. Relationships Cherrice believes that it's best to have allies when she can, and actively seeks to gain favor with those nearby, particularly if the person in question is powerful or well connected. Cherrice is very willing to do favors in order to maintain good relationships with her contacts and associates. However Cherrice is very slow to trust anyone, and can be ruthless even towards her friends if she feels the situation warrants it. As a result she has very few truly close relationships. Those that are close to her can enjoy powerful support from Cherrice, for cherrice doesn't keep uselss people around her, and she is well aware of the value of a good ally. Retinue Emily Raudenbaer Emily is Cherrice's current apprentice. Emily's history is largely mysterious, as neither she nor Cherrice talk about how they met, or how Emily came to be in Cherrice's service. However Emily has at times implied that she ows her master a life debt. Emily is Cherrice's most trusted agent and confidant. Cherrice trusts Emily with a great deal of privileged information, and often uses her as spy of choice. She has also been known to use Emily as an assassin, though often she prefers Fade for this role. Cherrice takes great pride in her apprentice's progress and skill, and Emily has unwavering loyalty and admiration for her master. Vernath Lawnor At first glance Vernath seems to be an Ogryn much like any other. However any extended conversation with the behemoth would quickly dispel such notions. To say that Vernath is intelligent for an Ogryn is an understatement as he is intelligent even by baseline human standards. THe simple truth of the matter is that Vernath isn't a Ogryn in the traditional sense. He is a former Guardsmen whose body has been genetically transformed into that of an Ogryn. Cherrice originally met Vernath back wehen she herself was an Interrogator under her master, and he has proven one of her longest and most reliable friends. Vernath usually operates as Cherrice's second in command, and cherrice has absolute faith in his capability and loyalty. Vestilon Om The Genetor has a long, and somewhat bitter relationship with his master. Cherrice accidently ran across vestilon while hunting a Heretek Cult on the Forgeworld of Sillicalon. Vestilon was not part of the cult itself, but had been engaged in research that his peers in the Mechanicus might have taken issue with. Instead of prosecuting or exposing Vestilon's trespasses, Cherrice covered them up under the condition that Vestilon put his skills to her service. Vestilon resents the leverage that cherrice holds over his head, as a word from her about his past activities would likely result in harsh punishment from his peers. Never the less Vestilon respects Cherrice's devotion to human evolution and scientific openmindedness. Both appreciate each others work in the field of genetics, and as long as cherrice continues to offer him materials and opportunities for his research Vestilon will remain at her side, leverage or no. Lontook Lontook is an Apostate Psyker. More specifically he is a Blood Caller, a shaman from the Feral world of Assila. The Assilans believe that the state of body and the spirit are in connected to one another, and thus one can manipulate the body through controlling one's spirit and vice versa. Cherrice came to be fascinated by the Assilan traditions, and thus recruited Lontook into her staff. Lontook remains distant to Cherrice, focusing most of his time on his art and meditation. None the less the two of them respect one another's abilities. Cherrice views Lontook as backwards, but is fascinated by his arcane insights into the human body. Lontook views Cherrice as somewhat unenlightened and irreverent, but sees her as a great hunter. Most of all Lontook is interested in seeing the creation of the "New Man" that cherrice is aiming for. After all the spirit is tied to the body, and if the New Man has a perfected body then surely it would also have a pure and potent spirit. Riem Feyrlock Riem is one of the two hunters that Cherrice recruited from Sharash. Riem and her brother made their living hunting down the deadly creatures of their homeworld, and occasionally the Xenos that frequently stalked the frontier world. They also acted as part time bounty hunters. Cherrice found their hunting skills useful and thus recruited them. Riem is far more belligerent and crude than her twin brother, She's not afraid to challenge Cherrice, and this has sometimes caused tension between the two. Despite this Cherrice appreciates Riem's insight and honesty. Riem has a way of making complex situations simple, and calling Cherrice out when she's wrong. Thus while Riem's presence is often irritating to Cherrice, she sees the brash hunter as a good counterbalance to herself. Balder Feyrlock The second of the Feyrlock twins. Like his sister Balder is an exceptional hunter. While his sister is the more physical and martially adept of the two, Balder is more cunning and patient. It was this cunning and tactical acumen which caught Cherrice's eye. He is very much the opposite of his sister in disposition as much as ability. Far more amiable and polite than Riem, Balder is a charming and easy going person. He is also a consumate womanizer, and often flirts with any beautiful women he comes across, Cherrice included. For the most part she keeps Balder at arm's length, though she finds his company enjoyable given that he is perhaps the most social person in her retinue. In the field Cherrice relies on his quick wits and calm in the face of danger. Claedis Claedis is a Carnivos warrior. Like most male Carnivos Claedis is a brute that believes in using force to solve his problems. Cherrice decided to recruit Claedis for his physical strength and ferocity, as Claedis is deadly when fighting in close quarters, and is a decent tracker, nthough not as adept as the Feyrlock siblings. Cherrice finds Claedis useful, but is always wary of him. Claedis is decidedly indelicate, and is quick to violence. Furthermore some of the culture of his people has not translated well into general Imperial culture, particularly Carnivos practices regarding mating. Cherrice is well aware that if she were to show Claedis weakness, or fail to maintain discipline he would become a serious problem. Thus Cherrice is strict with Claedis, treating him as a viscious animal that she must train to obey. Fade Fade is a former member of the Shifting Blades, an assassins guild infamous for its activities in the Balcrue Sub-Sector. Fade had been looking for a way to improve his tradecraft, and Cherrice offered precisely that in the form of radical physical modifications and ever more challenging targets. The two have no real relationship to speak of. Cherrice is Fade's master, and fade is her personal assassin and infiltrator. The two admire each other's skills. Fade is unerringly loyal to Cherrice, though this loyalty is the result of his professionalism, not emotional attachmnt. Allies Jacki Vulsen The term "ally" may be a little too strong a word with regards to Lady Inquisitor Jacki Vulsen. Vulsen is the leader of the Tenebarite Cabal, and thus supervises the activities of the Inquisitors that comprise it. Cherrice and Jacki have a strained relationship. On one hand both Inquisitors respect one another's abilities, and are willing to work with one another for their common goals. However they are ideologically at odds with one another. Jacki is well aware of Cherrice's Radical leanings and modifications, which makes her keep her distance. Cherrice finds Jacki to be too inflexible with her views, and is often frustrated by how difficult it is to secure Jacki's cooperation. Despite this Cherrice can see that Vulsen is a powerful and well connected person, and thus a good ally to have. As such Cherrice tends to put her views of Jacki aside when in her presence, and behaves in a friendly manner, usually without effect. Furthermore while Jacki is loath to approach cherrice for anything, she has at times found Cherrice's studies into Astartes biology useful. Alexander Buhoveckey The eccentric Governor of Halcyon is perhaps one of Cherrice's strongest allies. The two of them share a notable friendship, and a friendly rivalry with regards to fashion. Cherrice strongly values this friendship, as not only does Buhoveckey have an appreciation for fun and the finer things in life which most of the other members of the Cabal lack, but he also has a great deal of wealth and political influence that Cherrice finds extremely useful. Cherrice has a private estate on Halcyon which she sometimes frequents when she has time between her duties, and Alexander is almost always a guest there when he is available, with the same being said for his holdings. There is some suspicion that their relationship is more intimate than they let on, though both of them maintain that it is strictly platonic and professional. There is also some indication that the two were familiar with one another before the creation of the Cabal. Alexander is a supporter of Recongregationist philosophy, and it may be that Cherrice came into contact with him via Amar Lomm, her former master and also a staunch recongregationist. If this is the case the two of them are notably silent on the subject. Enemies Modifications In keeping with her beliefs that mankind is insufficient to the task of survival in a harsh galaxy Cherrice has undergone several biological modifications in order to give her an edge. Modifications like her hair and eyes color are readily apparent, though not outwardly useful. However Cherrice has a number of modifications that are not readily apparent, and have a variety of uses. One of the more notable modifications is the ability to produce strong pheromones. Cherrice had her body modified so that it constantly exudes pheromones that stimulate attraction. This gives her a psychological advantage over most people as the pheromones work to create a subtle attraction to her in those nearby. While the effect isn't strong enough to make a strong willed person completely lose their reason, the biological reaction to her pheromones is usually strong enough to impair their judgement somewhat, making it easier for Cherrice to employ her charm. The effect is strongest on males, though it can effect females slightly as well. The pheromones are masked by another modification that gives Cherrice's body a natural sweet scent. Though this modification can be suppressed when Cherrice needs to employ stealth. Cherrice also has the ability to change the color of her hair, eyes and skin at will. Since she often needs to work under cover, or use stealth in her line of work this ability comes in very useful as she can use it to change her appearance to avoid detection in a populated area. It can also be used to a limited degree for camouflage as she can change her skin and hair color to better blend in with the environment. Cherrice has also been modified to be significantly stronger and faster than a normal human. While her modifications do not afford her the same level of strength speed and stamina as those of Space Marines, and certain other enhanced humans, they still grant her an edge, making her considerably stronger and faster than her frame would suggest. Her senses have also been enhanced. Her eyes, aside from their unusual appearance and ability to change color, have the ability to see into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum. Her hearing is slightly superior to that of a normal human's, for while the range in which she can hear has not changed she can hear sounds whose pitch is either to high or too low for a normal human ear to perceive. Her sense of smell has been notably enhanced as it is strong enough that Cherrice can track targets by smell alone. Finally one of her most distinctive modifications is a pair of glands in her mouth. The brainchild of a particular radical Genetor whom Cherrice spared in return for his services, the glands contain a wide variety of chemicals in basic forms. These chemicals can be combined into several different drugs based upon how they are mixed within the glands. These range from poisons, paralytics, sedatives, truth serum and many more. The drugs are released into Cherrice's saliva after they have been synthesized, and most are capable of entering the body through the skin. This can of course be administered by spitting, though in keeping with her sense of style Cherrice usually administers these drugs by licking her lips and kissing her target, either on the lips or cheek. Cherrice's body has also been modified so that the drugs released from her glands do not effect her own body. Skills and Abilities Quotes By About Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Hereticus Category:Characters